


Courtship For Dummies

by blueb1rd



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rd/pseuds/blueb1rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Original Songs - it's a few hours after the kiss, and Kurt has just realized that Blaine never <i>actually</i> asked him out. Collab with gameboycolor on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship For Dummies

Judging from the casual way Blaine opened the door and grinned at him, you would think that it had been a perfectly normal afternoon and Blaine _hadn't_ had his tongue in Kurt's mouth a few hours before. The taller boy wasn't sure whether that was a good sign, or a bad one.

"Kurt, hi!" Blaine lingered in the doorway a moment. He looked as though he wasn't sure whether or not he should invite him in and - oh God. What if he _didn't_ want to invite him in? What if Kurt was interrupting something significantly more important than his Blaine-related melt down?

 _No. Wait. Just breathe._ This was important. He couldn't back out now.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kurt began without preamble, fidgeting nervously in place, out in the hallway. He'd been too caught up in living inside a Disney fairy tale for the past few hours to think about it while it was _actually happening_. But Cloud 9 had eventually begun to dissipate, leaving him with room to think - and room to think, of course, meant room for the panic to set in.

Because Blaine hadn't actually said anything _concrete_ , and Kurt had been a spectator in enough romantic teenage drama to know that a kiss did not always mean ' _Yay! We're boyfriends now. Let's hold hands and frolic through Dalton's elegantly decorated corridors forever and ever!'_ Sometimes it just meant ' _you're hot - our tongues should be introduced, because I think they'd get along and could possibly be best friends_ '.

He didn't really think Blaine was _that_ type of person - the casual make out buddies type. But then, he also hadn't thought Blaine was the 'let's get married so I can have a fifty percent discount off ugly clothing' type, either, so what did he know?

"Because I _like_ you," Blaine answered quickly, despite the fact that he had visibly paled. "I mean, you were _there_ , right? I didn't imagine the whole thing? Because I haven't been sleeping too well lately and--"

"Yes, Blaine. I get _that_." At least, he thought he did. "I 'move you'. And that's... it's fantastic." He accompanied the words with an exasperated eye roll. A few hours earlier he would have found the fact that he had apparently moved Blaine Anderson, of all people, to be anything _but_ eye roll worthy. But now? Well, the times, you know, they are a-changin'. "But you never actually said what that meant. Can you blame me for being confused? You said 'I move you'. You didn't say 'we should be boyfriends!'

"And I'm not," he continued, rambling - because that was what he did when he was nervous. He rambled. Like an idiot. "I'm not _completely_ naive. I know a kiss doesn't necessarily mean a relationship. So I just, I wanted to be clear, and I was wondering... Well, _you know_." He sighed, and gave a helpless shrug. "If you were actually going to ask me or... or what?"

"Wait." Blaine frowned, seeming to slump against the doorframe. He looked confused. In any other situation, Kurt would have found it utterly adorable, but right now? Not so much. Too much was at stake here. "I have to... ask you?" he asked, like this was rocket science or something equally complicated and the answer hadn't already been written for him, in a thousand novels and movies, over the past _hundred years_. Seriously. Did Blaine just not watch tv or something? Kurt knew he was almost as inexperienced as Kurt himself was, but this was just ridiculous.

"I would find it greatly beneficial if you would clearly state your intentions, yes." Kurt nodded in the affirmative and looked to Blaine with an expression that was half annoyed, half anxious. He'd pretty much spelled it out for the other boy. Did Blaine honestly not know he was supposed to ask, or did he just not _want_ to?

"Oh," Blaine said after what Kurt determined to be an inappropriate length of silence, especially considering the state of suspense it had left _him_ in. "What... um, what would you like me to say?"

He could have smacked him then and there, honestly, but he quelled the urge to discover whether or not Blaine's copious amount of hair gel really _did_ make a suitable substitute for a helmet. "Nothing, if you don't _want_ to," he snapped, drawing himself up to his full height and protectively wrapping his arms around his own torso. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No - wait. I'm just... I'm really bad at this," Blaine said quietly. Kurt had to bite down on his cheek in order to keep back another equally acerbic retort. "I like you. I'd like to keep kissing you, if that's okay. Is that... okay?" Blaine cast him a helpless looking grin, with just a _touch_ of ' _I am **far** too pleased with myself right now._ '

Kurt eyed him suspiciously for a moment, pondering whether or not this was all part of an elaborate practical joke. Organized by the Warblers, no doubt, in retalliation for all the times he had challenged their precious traditions. But when neither Thad's disdainful voice nor the sharp rap of Wesley's gavel ring out, he relaxed. It was his default setting, at this point, to wait for the other shoe to drop... but Blaine was different. Blaine had always been different.

"It will be," he stated graciously, smoothly flicking his hair back with a slight smirk, now that his self confidence no longer felt the shadow of impending doom hanging over it. "Once you ask me out properly. Do you _really_ need a script?"

"It seems that way," Blaine admitted sheepishly, chewing on his bottom lip in a manner that physically _pained_ Kurt to even watch. If this kissing thing was going to be a regular occurance (!!!), he was going to have to coach Blaine on proper lip care. Find him a good chap stick, perhaps. Something with SPF.

"Very well. Repeat after me..." Kurt cleared his throat and thought about what he wanted to say (or, rather, what he wanted said _to_ him), and began, "'Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?'"

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine had the sense to parrot dociley.

"'I would consider it a great honor.'"

"I would consider it a _very_ great honor," he grinned cheekily, thoroughly pleased with this embellishment. It merely earned a stern look from Kurt.

"Did I say you could deviate?"

"Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." Kurt couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, watching the comical, almost _cartoonish_ expression of contrition on Blaine's face. "Now, again. 'I would consider it a great honor. I'll let you boss me around, dress me, and everything. Your wish is my command.'"

"I would consider it a great honor," Blaine even went so far as to mimic Kurt's inflection this time, just to be safe. "I'll let you boss me around, dress me, and-- Hey, wait a minute! What exactly am I agreeing to here?" He demanded indignantly, once he realized just what promises he was making. "I dress just fine, Kurt! I thought you were supposed to like me the way I am, and all that," Blaine huffed, crossing his arms in apparent defiance.

"I like you just fine," Kurt countered, completely unperturbed. "I just want to... _improve_ a few things. Now shh," he shot Blaine a mischievous look, "keep repeating. 'I promise to throw away my tacky pink sunglasses, and to stop ignoring you for World of Warcraft. I will no longer pay attention to gentlemen who dress like hobos and work in atrocious clothing stores, nor will I forsake you at parties in favor of paying court to hobbit sized female tyrants."

"Jeremiah," Blaine frowned, "was a very nice boy."

"No he wasn't."

"You're right."

"You wanted to marry him for a discount... from the _Gap_."

"They sell very nice clothing!"

"For who? The _blind_?"

"Wait. Hang on a second. ...You're my _boyfriend_ ," Blaine deviated from their bickering to state proudly, as if it had _just_ clicked for him. Kurt smirked. There was hope for the boy yet.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," he retorted saucily, placing one hand on his hip. "I haven't said yes yet, now have I?"

"You should. I'd really, _really_ like it if you did."

The look on Blaine's face was nearly pleading at this point, Kurt noted with a sense of smug delight. Oh, how the tables had turned! "Hmm," he tilted his head to the side as though he were giving it deep, serious thought. "I'm going to go with a very strong _maybe_." Kurt grinned. "Impress me with the first date and then we'll talk."

"You're serious right now, aren't you?" Blaine asked, his jaw hanging open in a rather unattractive manner that Kurt, for some reason, found _endearing_.

He couldn't help but giggle, and bent to place a quick kiss on the other boy's cheek. "I'll see you at dinner, 'kay?" He wiggled his fingers at Blaine in a quick wave before turning sharply on his heel and heading back down the hallway.

As he rounded the corner, however, he couldn't help but make a small squeal of delight. not only had he just gotten himself a boyfriend, but Blaine was _already_ well on his way to being totally whipped.

 _Perfect_.

-End-


End file.
